


Time

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: With or Without you [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Fluff and Angst, Judgement, Love vs Ambition, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Oral Sex, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L returns to Mu to collect Light, but finds him much changed. They travel to the mortal realm one last time and L presents Light with the ultimate temptation: The chance to become mortal again if he picks up the Death Note once more. Will Light take the chance to create his perfect world again? or will his experiences in Mu teach him that his suffering and repentance might be the key to absolution and the chance at spending eternity with L. Will love or ambition triumph?





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are boys and girls... Judgment day!

 

L braced himself as he stood in the portal. He knew all he had to do was walk outside, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would he find in the bleak expanse of Mu? Would Light be his usual haughty and keenly intelligent self... or would he be a broken husk of what he had once been? 

Standing on the threshold speculating would not give him the answers he sought. He took a deep breath and stepped into Mu. The stark white burned his eyes (one really never could get used to it) and he blinked his eyes a few times in an attempt to adjust to it. After several days of the soft lighting of his cabin, it was even more unbearable.

L knew if a soul wandered into Mu in search of someone they were to concentrate on that person and, theoretically at least, that person should be drawn to them. However, L had also deduced that his presence in Mu would undoubtedly upset Light. The Shadow Creatures had more than likely used his image to lure Light to them, so he would have to be cautious.

' _Where are you, Light? Come back to me'_   L gazed around the desolate emptiness and waited patiently. The bond between himself and Light *pulled* slightly, indicated Light was being drawn to him. He found himself holding his breath as Light's hunched figure finally came into focus. Head down, Shoulders slumped, arms hanging limply at his sides. Defeated. Broken. 

_'No! Come on, Light! You are stronger than this! You must realize this is me! Come to me'_

Light slowly lifted his head and L met his blank, Amber gaze head-on.

"This is not a trick or a lure, Light. I'm here to come get you. It's been four days..." L held out a hand and flinched when Light took a cautious step backward.

"You aren't L! They *hurt* me and used *his* image while they did it! Stop it! Stop! Stop using him!" Light stumbled backward even further, his eyes widening in his panic as L took a hesitant step towards him, his hand still held out beseechingly.

"Light, they use your weaknesses against you here, I know they must have used me, but I promise you I am real. Ask me anything, something they wouldn't know" L implored.

"Why are you here?" Light finally spat, finally a spark of life and anger flashing in those fiery eyes.

"Because I love you" L replied earnestly, his wide eyes fixed on Light's intently "And I want nothing more than to have you spend eternity by my side. But you have to *choose* me Light. Please chose me..."

L saw the hesitation on Light's face. Hope warred with fear as he tried to figure out if this was another trick or not.

"Light, Please..." L felt tears rise in his eyes as he saw how *tired* and broken Light was. Mu had shattered him in just 4 days. Perhaps he had overestimated Light's strength and resolve. The thought made him shiver in self-loathing. After all he had done to offer Light redemption if his own actions had jeopardized that he would never forgive himself.

L bit his lip as Light continued to hesitate. If Light did not come to him willingly and accepted the fear in his heart all would be lost. Their pain would have achieved nothing.

"If you really are L, tell me: When did I first realize I loved you?" Light rasped in a hoarse voice. His eyes pleaded with the vision in front of him to be real. He needed it to be real.

"You realized you loved me when you lost me" L replied sadly "Don't lose me again, Light"

Light took a step towards him, then another and another.

L felt his heart soar in triumph and held out his arms. On shaky legs, Light stumbled into them and L wrapped them around his quivering body.

"It's me, Light, it's me. I'm here" L soothed, pressing a kiss to Light's forehead "I love you and I am here."

And then the portal opened and L guided them into it, for never had he been so desperate to leave a place before. Light clung to him as he experienced the now familiar lurch of travel between realms.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"It's today, isn't it?" Souichiro asked, his tired eyes dropping to the mug of tea in his hands as Watari dropped in two cubes of sugar.

"Yes, Light's judgment is today. By now, L should have already retrieved him from Mu." Watari hesitated, not wanting to admit that if L were to be unsuccessful in retrieving Light then the final judgment would not even happen. He had to believe that L would succeed. The thought of his protege, his friend and the one he saw as his *son* being damned for eternity for his love of Light was unthinkable. 

' _L knew the risks he was taking and took them anyway. I believe he would rather have been damned than to spend an eternity without trying to save the one he loves. We can only hope the sadness that Kira has inflicted on so many will end today.'_ Watari sat down in his seat and heaved a sigh. He knew exactly how Souichiro Yagami felt, the fate of his son hung in the balance too.

"I know if Light passes his Mother and Sister will find us" Souichiro took a small sip of tea, but he did not enjoy it. He could enjoy nothing while his family was scattered. 

"I am certain they will" Watari soothed. He considered saying something else but decided against it. No false promises or kind words would ease the pain of waiting. They would have to grit their teeth and endure the tortures of time as they waited to see what would become of L and Light.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Light was kissing L desperately, their teeth clacking and tongues twisting around each other as he pressed their bodies together roughly. They remained in the portal, their bodies locked together as they drowned in each other. L let out a chocked gasp as Light's hand skimmed down his stomach and grasped at his crotch. The sensation of having Light touch him *there* made his head tip back as he felt reality skewer around him.

"Do you love me, L?" Light panted into his ear, even as his grasping hand disappeared down L's jeans and cupped the hot flesh he found there "Do you really love me?"

"You know I *AH!*" L yelped suddenly as Light fisted his cock and began to pump it "You Know I do" L gasped, his fingers digging into Light's shoulders as his hips jerked towards those sinful strokes.

"It isn't over yet is it?" Light hissed, stroking L's cock in an almost punishingly fast pace "You said before there would be a test." Light reminded when L's eyelashes swooped down to cover his lust-blown eyes.

"Test...Yes" L panted, "Nearly over" he added, as Light pressed a wet kiss to his neck.

"And if I pass it, I will get to do this to you whenever I want? I will get to hold you and fuck you and *love* you for all eternity?"

"Oh, Yes, Light" L cried, his vision whiting out as Light's words and hand threatened to push him over the edge.

Light sank to his knees and jerked L's boxers and jeans down his hips. He didn't hesitate to take the straining cock into his mouth and suck it all the way down.

L screamed in a mixture of shock and pleasure and threw his head back as he felt his balls pulse, his release burst out of him down into that eagerly sucking throat. L could only whimper in shocked pleasure as Light lapped at him gently, swallowing his come and moaning around his weakly twitching cock.

"Light... Light..." L panted, spots dancing before his eyes as Light finally pulled away from him and placed a tender kiss to his hip-bone.

"I will love you forever, L" Light said softly, gazing up at L with such integrity it made L's legs tremble.

L could only moan in response as Light gently cleaned him up and pulled his underwear and pants back up.

"Mmm... Light... do you want me to" L blushed and glanced at the straining erection bulging in Light's slacks.

"No. I want to face this test, beat it, then fuck the living daylights out of you" Light replied as he ground his cloth-covered erection just once into L's groin. L shuddered at the words and the action and laid his head against Light's chest.

"Shall we get on with it then?" L finally asked, aiming for a casual tone he certainly did not feel "I can't wait to feel you inside me, Light... Every time you... were intimate with Amane I watched you. I...ached so terribly for you." L blushed and bit at his lip, wondering why the hell he was admitting this.

"Did you jerk off?" Light husked, tempted to grind his cock against L's groin again.

"No, Light. I was a crow. Crow's can't jerk off" L laughed softly "I was with you, every step of the way you know. I hated you sometimes, oh did I hate you... but my love for you was stronger."

Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and rested his head atop his. He had always wondered why he kept seeing crows. Why they reminded him so much of L. He shivered as he remembered that day, the day before he died, when the crow had landed on L's gravestone and *looked* at him. It had been L looking at him, but instead of the mocking judgment he had once feared, L had been waiting for him out of love.

"I don't deserve you" Light admitted softly into L's soft, dark hair.

"I will remind you of that often" L quipped, his smile not quite reaching his eyes as he lifted a hand to Light's cheek and stroked it. "Do not fail me, Light. Promise me"

"I will not fail you" Light promised easily.

"Well then, we'd best get this over with" L smiled sadly. Light frowned as L's body suddenly disintegrated in his arms, becoming nothing but dust. He tried to grab onto it, tried to grab onto L, and cried out in confusion and fear when his hands caught onto nothing.

The portal pulsed around him and suddenly Light found himself falling. He spread his arms out to break his fall and grunted as he hit the ground.

' _grass?'_ Light thought as he felt the dewy, spikey surface beneath his hands. He inhaled the sweet scent of earth and life and moaned softly. He was on Earth once again. His eyes shot open and he staggered to his feet. 

 _'School... I'm in school again?'_ Light looked around him with wide eyes, scarcely believing the sights and sounds assaulting his senses. Sakura drifted down from the laden trees and danced in the crisp spring sunshine as students wandered around campus.

Light frowned as he realized L was nowhere in sight. In fact, as he gazed down at himself he realized he was dressed in his school uniform.

His feet carried him over to a familiar bench and his eyes lowered to the ground. There, in the grass, lay his Death Note.

Light stared at it, feeling an intense hunger claw at his insides. He *wanted* it. 

He found himself stepping towards the innocent looking notebook with legs that seemed to move of their own accord. The Death Note seemed to be calling out to him. He knew the power it held, the possibilities he would have when it was in his possession once again. But then, what of L?

He found his legs locking him into place as he gazed at the Death Note at his feet.

Had he dreamed his judgment? he felt so real and *alive* had he merely had a premonition of the future? could he use his knowledge of it to prevent the same mistakes from happening?

_'No, Light. You know you felt L. L is in love with him and you love him too. Step back from the Death Note and ask him to come to you'_

Light frowned at the thought. What a stupid idea. L wasn't here. He probably hadn't even *met* L yet. He was alive, not dead, and so whatever premonition he had was surely a blessing bestowed upon him. He knew the power of that notebook. He knew what he could achieve with it. He had already experienced the events of his life and death- surely he could change things?

Light reached out a hand for the Death Note but his fingers grasped thin air.

A crow cawing in the distance gave him pause.

_'L...'_

Light screamed in horror as a monstrous apparition manifested before him. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this grinning demon was Ryuk. 

"Hey again, Light-o! Been a while, huh? are you gonna pick up that Death Note and become Kira again?"

Light bit his lip, his mind screaming at him to just grab the source of power that lay before him. But his heart... his heart pleaded with him to pull back, to search for the love of another.

"Where is L?" Light gasped, tearing his eyes away from the siren before him.

"L? Who's L?" Ryuk taunted, his wicked eyes gleaming in mirth "You've had a vision of the future, have you? I don't believe you've met someone called 'L' yet" Ryuk grinned, his shark-like teeth glinting in the sunlight "You're fortunate, not many mortals are granted the power of visions. You could change your fate, you know"

Light let out a shaky sigh. Change his fate? Not have to kill L and instead confess his feelings to him? No. That was ridiculous. He would have ended up killing L anyway. L was the antithesis of Kira. it would never have worked out. But not having to lose to that smirking white-haired brat? Now that was tempting.

Ryuk seemed to be able to read his mind, for he leaned closer, tempting Light as he whispered "Nate River would never be able to defeat you. You could just pick up the Death Note and write his name down right now..."

His head screamed at him to pick up the Death Note, while his heart pleaded for him to turn away from it. Light screamed in anguish as he clutched at his head, his thoughts scattered and jumbled as he tried to remember who he was and what he wanted.

_'You're dead, Light Yagami, but L loves you. L will save you if you reach out to him'_

'You're *ALIVE* Light, stop listening to such nonsense and reach out for the Death Note. You will be Kira, God of the New World!' 

Light moaned in pain as the thoughts clashed inside his mind. Kira or Light? was he Kira or Light?

The image of large, dark eyes flashed before his mind. L's eyes. L!

"I'm Light!" Light screamed as he spun away from the Death Note "I am Light Yagami and L loves me! I love L! L, where are you? I choose you, I promised I would choose you"

The grinning image of Ryuk disappeared, and Light sobbed in relief as L reached out to him.

"You've passed, Light" L sighed, tears streaming from his eyes as he enfolded Light in his arms "You chose me, just as you said you would. You've passed!" 

Light buried his nose into L's hair and held onto him tightly, his body quivering as memories rushed back into his mind. Despite everything L's love for him, and his love for L had saved them, saved them both.

Both clung to each other as the Sakura twirled around their heads. They were not a part of this world, so the students walked through them. But they were part of so much more.

"Let's go to the Spirit Realm" L smiled brightly "It will be the final place I take you, I promise"

Light let out a huff of amusement, thinking of all the times he had stepped through that damn portal with L. To Mu, To Earth, To Mu again. 

And now, finally, Home.

 

Epilogue:

 

10 Years Later...

 

"Light!" L cried, rushing over to his partner when he realized (with a deep sense of horror) Light was adding sweetener instead of sugar to the cake mixture.

"What?" Light asked 'innocently' his amber eyes gleaming with amusement as L grabbed the offending packet out of his hands and flung it to the floor.

"Don't you 'What' me, Light Yagami. You know very well cakes made with that filth do not taste like proper cakes. Use sugar, and lots of it" L passed Light the sugar bag with fond exasperation.

"Sweetener is better for you" Light teased.

"We are *dead* Light" L groaned "Just use the damn sugar!"

Light shrugged and dumped the sugar into the cake mixture. 

"Yuuu-huuuu!"

L and Light both smiled at each other as they heard Sayu's excited greeting. They loved having Light's family over to their Cabin in the woods. They had a whole eternity of time to spend with their loved ones.

L hurried from the kitchen to greet their guests, a bright smile on his face as he saw that Raye, Naomi *and* Matt and Mello had finally decided to join them. Souchiro and his wife were sat on the sofa, and both smiled at him fondly as L waved hello to them.

"Light's just finishing up with the cake" L excused "Would anyone like a drink?"

"Vokda?" Mello grinned.

L was tempted to chastise him but found himself grinning instead. They were dead, what was the point in stressing about such mortal concerns? A drunk Mello was exceptionally entertaining, and Matt was nodding his head in agreement anyway.

"Vodka" L nodded "Matt? Watari?"

"Whiskey for Souichiro and myself" Watari heaved himself out of his chair, patting Naomi's hand as he did so, and walked to L's side "I will help you. Tonight is a celebration to mark the tenth year anniversary of Light's rejection of Kira. I say we all get rather squiffy!"

L giggled in shocked amusement as Watari began pouring drinks for everyone, his heart fluttering in his chest at the sight of the people he loved gathered inside his home.

Light appeared from the kitchen with flour of on his face and L melted a little bit.

"Son!" Soucihro smiled, pulling Light into a tight hug "So good to see you, your mother and I would have come sooner but we dreamed up an island escape and ended up spending two weeks smooching on the beach"

Light frowned "Too much Information, Dad"

"Oh Light" Sachiko smiled and pressed a kiss to her son's cheek "Always such a prude"

L paused in his task of mixing a whiskey sour and smiled at Sachiko "Oh, Okasan, he isn't *always* a prude, trust me on that..."

And then shocked and amused laughter rang out amongst the group. Light wrapped his arm around L's waist and smiled. 

He was finally home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
